Highschool dxd vol 18 Problemas en el desierto
by crossler
Summary: Rias recibe una llamada tarde en la noche, alguien importante ira a visitarlos al día siguiente, que problemas traerá consigo mis y mas importante de quien se trata
1. Life 0 el hermano no conocido

**Hig School dxd 18 **

**Problemas en el desierto**

**Life 0 El hermano no conocido**

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde lo ocurrido en Rumania en territorio de los vampiros y yo Hyoudou Issei me encontraba sentado en la sala de estar junto a las chicas del Club de Ocultismo de la Academia Kuoh y como era de costumbre Koneko-chan se encontraba sentada en mis regazos. Era ya algo tarde en la noche tipo once p.m. cuando el celular de mi amada Rias sonó.

Piripiriri.

-Moshi- Moshi.

En ese momento note como tanto su cuerpo como su rostro se tensaba.

-¿Que el va a venir?

¿Después de tanto tiempo?

Yo tenia tanta curiosidad por saber que pasaba así que estuve apunto de usar Bilingual para que los hermosos pechos de Rias me contaran lo que pasaba pero antes de que lo hiciera la llamada termino y ella se dirigió a nosotros.

-Isse, chicas tendremos una visita importante mañana por la mañana así que no hagan planes para mañana.

Al oír esto yo me desilusione ya que esperaba tener una cita con Rias y aprovechar el domingo junto a ella y como si ella se diera cuenta me abraza por la espalda, me besa la mejilla y me habla al oído.

-Isse tranquilo ya tendremos otros domingos.

Si lo se miles y miles de domingos.

Cuando me voltee para verla podía ver como tenia su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esa era la sonrisa que yo amaba ver en su rostro.

Pero sin contarlo Akeno me agarra el brazo y lo pega contra sus pechos, podía sentir sus pezones pegando contra mi antebrazo.

Ara, ara yo también pasare muchos domingos contigo Isse.

Entonces Asia se levanta y me abraza pegando sus pechos en desarrollo contra mi brazo.

Muah, yo quiero que Isse pase domingos conmigo también, ¿verdad que tu también pasaras conmigo muchos domingos de ahora en adelante?

Antes de responderle a Asia alguien me pellizca el regazo.

Yo también pasare muchos domingos con Isse-senpai.

Bájate de ahí yo soy la manager de Isse-sama y por eso pasare muchos domingos con el.

Por supuesto que no yo pasare los domingos haciendo bebes con Isse-kun y apuesto a que Irina también.

Todas las chicas empezaron a pelear por el simple hecho de quien pasaría el domingo conmigo, con chicas normales esto seria agradable, pero con bellas demonios súper poderosas se podría salir de control.

Las únicas que estaban tranquilas eran Rossweisse-san y Ofis quienes se encontraban sentadas en el sofá del otro lado de la sala de estar.

¡Me niego!

Cuando volví a ver hacia donde estaba Rias podía sentir como un aura roja cubría todo su cuerpo, ella tenia lagrimas de enojo saliendo por sus ojos.

¡Isse, Isse es mío los domingos!

Akeno eleva su cabeza por encima del respaldo del sofá.

Ara, ara no seas egoísta Rias sabes que Isse es de todas no puedes quedártelo para ti sola.

Akeno, tienes algún problema con que sea completamente mío los domingos.

Fufufufu, por supuesto que si, sabes que el domingo es nuestro día libre y que mejor que pasarlo en una habitación con mi preciado Isse a solas haciendo cosas ecchi.

En ese momento me imagine a mi disfrutando de los suaves y enormes pechos de Akeno y entonces un hilo de sangre se vino por mi nariz.

En ese momento note que todas las chicas se sentaron en los lugares donde estaban antes incluyendo a Koneko-chan quien se volvió a sentar en mis regazos, sabia muy bien lo que pasaba, cuando una pelea entre todas las chicas empezaba conmigo como premio esta terminaba siendo una pelea entre las dos Onee-samas y normalmente las peleas entre Rias y Akeno terminaban en alguna situación ridícula.

Cuando mi mente estaba divagando escuche las voces de Rias y Akeno decir algo al unisonó.

¡Dejaremos que el decida!

Entonces Rias y Akeno se acercan y empiezan a hablarme dulcemente.

Isse, yo soy tu novia verdad que prefieres pasar tus domingos conmigo.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Rias me miraban con dulzura, cuando se pone así se ve tan linda.

Ara, ara Isse apuesto que tu prefieres pasar el domingo haciendo cosas ero-ero conmigo no, o no quieres que Akeno te consienta un poco.

La sensación de los pechos de ambas pegadas a mi antebrazo hacia que se me subiera la sangre a mi nariz.

Isse

Isse

Isse

Las dos me estaban arrinconando tenia que dar una respuesta satisfactoria para ambas o podría meterme en un verdadero lio, ¿pero que podía decirles? No pensé nada bueno así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Yo, yo.

Si.

¡YO TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO!

Salí de la habitación y me metí en el baño del primer piso, vaya que si soy una desgracia de hombre, puedo enfrentarme a enemigos poderosos pero no puedo dar una respuesta a las chicas que tanto quiero proteger y sobre todo a Rias quien es el amor de mi vida.

Después de tomar un baño me fui a dormir.

Rias y Asia ya estaban en la cama, me habían dejado un espacio en medio de ellas.

Cuando me metí a la cama me recibe la voz de Rias.

¿Isse?

¿Sigues despierta Rias?

Si, quería pedirte disculpas Akeno y yo te presionamos mucho.

No, yo soy el que debería pedir disculpas, yo te amo Rias y es contigo con quien quiero pasar los domingos y no solo los domingos todos los días pero también quiero mucho a las demás, seguro que doy pena como hombre.

En eso los brazos de mi amada me envuelven y mi cara se hunde en sus pechos, sus pechos son tan elásticos y grandes, yo considero que los Oppai de Rias son los mas magníficos que haya visto y sentido antes.

Isse, tu no das pena, para mi eres un gran hombre y seguro que te llevaras bien con el.

¿Con el?

Mañana te vas a enterar.

Ella toma mi cara con sus manos y acerca la suya entonces me besa.

Te amo Isse.

Y yo a ti Rias.

Podía ver la sonrisa de ella y esa sonrisa me llena de energía siempre que la veo, pero la pregunta es ¿quien es el?

Ya eran las diez de la mañana, habíamos terminado de desayunar y todos estábamos en la sala de estar cuando suena el timbre.

Ding-dong.

Yo me levanto y abro la puerta.

Al abrirla veo a un chico como de mi edad un poco mas alto que yo pero con un cuerpo de la misma complexión, cabello castaño, ojos color miel y una piel tan solo un poco bronceada.

Hola tu debes ser Hyoudou Issei-kun, yo me llamo James Assler y soy el medio hermano de Rias y Sirzechs-sama.

Cuando mi diminuta mente termino de procesar el mensaje no evite sorprenderme.

¡HEEEEEEEEEEE!

¡HERMANO!


	2. Life 1 entrenamiento

**Life 1**

**Entrenamiento con gravedad aumentada con mi nuevo amigo el pervertido**

Estábamos en la sala de estar, todos estaban sorprendidos por las noticias que este visitante nos traía, era el medio hermano de Rias ¿pero por parte de su madre o de su padre? Y lo que es más importante ¿Por que no usa el apellido Gremory? No había una pregunta que no pasara por mi cabeza cuando Rias aparece en la sala de estar.

¡Onii-chan!

Rias sale corriendo y abraza a su hermano, ahora que lo recuerdo no se habían visto en años según las palabras de aquella llamada la noche anterior.

Rias no me abraces así o tu novio se pondrá celoso.

El me vuelve a ver.

Lo cual me recuerda.

El chico quien parecía a aquel famoso cazador de vampiros de aquella película norte americana, creo que Van Hellsing era su nombre.

Vestía una gabardina de cuero, cuando se la quito, dejo ver una camisa negra sin mangas un jeans negro y unos snickers del mismo color. Llevaba el cabello del mismo largo que Kiba-kun y sin duda debía de ser popular con las mujeres ya que sus facciones duras y esa cara amable que muestra lo daban a entender.

El chico saco un libro inclino la cabeza y dijo.

Oppai Dragón, me regalarías tu autógrafo por favor soy un gran fan.

Ah si, si, si.

El también saca una pluma y cuando me doy cuenta estoy firmando un manga de Oppai Dragón y La Switch Princess.

¿Oye pero sabes que eso es una serie para niños no?

No digas eso, para todos los pervertidos en el inframundo Oppai Dragón es como nuestra guía sagrada, que muestra como un pervertido por más patético que sea puede triunfar.

Rias en ese momento se envuelve en un aura roja otra vez y esta vez tenia su cara llena de ira.

No me digas que viniste nada más a pedirle un autógrafo a Isse.

Oh no también te iba a pedir uno a ti.

En ese momento ella hace una bola de poder de la destrucción y se la lanza a su medio hermano.

Una nube de humo cubre toda la sala de estar y cuando se disipa la figura del hermano de Rias aparece totalmente intacta con un solo dedo levantado.

Que tu no eras tan fuerte hermano.

Desde lo que paso empecé a entrenar mi habilidad con el sacro aparato.

El señala un collar con una joya color rojo y una cadena de oro muy gruesa.

En eso la joya de Ddraig empieza a brilla.

Espera un momento compañero ese acaso no es mi hermano menor Ddrairon.

¿Huh? Tenías un hermano.

Si pero creí que había muerto de manera natural como la mayoría de los dragones, de hecho el seria uno de los que se unirían al circulo de los reyes dragones.

En eso la joya roja comienza a brillar.

Hermano parece que también te toco un compañero muy peculiar a ti en esta generación.

Así es parece que esta generación de dragones es muy prometedora.

Oh hablando de eso ¿como fue que terminaste en un sacro aparato?

….

Hay silencio departe del hermano de Ddraig.

En eso el hermano de Rias habla.

Como bien saben el Dios de la Biblia fue asesinado, bien el culpable esta en esta sala, es un dragón y es un hermano menor. Tienen suficientes con esas pistas.

Quieres decir que Ddrairon fue el que mato al Dios de la Biblia.

Si junto con los cuatro anteriores reyes demonios.

En eso Rias vuelve a hablar.

¿Quieres decir que tienes al dragón más poderoso de la historia en tu cuello?

Algo así.

Creo que es el tercero detrás de Ofis y El Gran Rojo.

Pero aun así es casi lo mismo que los otros sacro aparatos solo muestran una parte de su poder, lo cual me lleva a las razones por las que vine aquí.

Numero uno, a partir de hoy voy a vivir aquí y seré la máxima autoridad de los demonios en esta ciudad como un ex capitán del E.D.E.O.M.E.

¿E.D.E.O.M.E? Pregunto yo.

Equipo Demoniaco de Operaciones Militares Encubiertas.

En eso Rias exclama.

Espera ex capitán.

Si Onii-sama me convenció de que renunciara a mi cargo y que viniera a cuidar de ustedes.

¿Como te convenció?

Me dijo que en tu escuela hay muchas chicas lindas.

Rias suspira y vuelve a hablar con su hermano.

Eres así desde… bueno no importa, cuales son las demás razones.

James-sama vuelve a hablar.

Numero dos hay un viaje que debemos realizar para negociar un tratado de paz con los tres grandes señores de los elfos, la asamblea será dentro de dos meses en El Oral la capital de los elfos que viven en el desierto de El Sahara. Onii-sama me pidió que todo el grupo Gremory fuera conmigo.

Bien Onii-chan y la tercera.

Numero tres vengo para someter a un entrenamiento a…

James-sama me vuelve a ver a mí y por alguna razón siento un gran escalofrió recorriendo todo mi cuerpo pero James- sama dice lo inevitable.

…a ti Hyoudou-kun.

En la tarde el se fue, pero dijo que regresaría mañana con sus cosas y entonces pasamos el resto del domingo haciéndole preguntas a Rias.

Rias Onee-sama ¿por que el usa Assler como apellido y no Gremory? Pregunta Asia.

Ah eso se debe a que el vivió hasta los doce con su madre cuando ella murió el tuvo que cumplir la parte del contrato que si no mal recuerdo era que el hijo concebido tenia que ir bajo el cuidado de la casa Gremory cuando la madre muriera.

¿Ah entonces la madre era una maga o un humano? Pregunta Xenovia.

Pues una maga su nombre era Lilith Assler una maga quien fuera descendiente de una gran familia de magos nigromantes.

¿Ara, ara entonces la práctica, digo la magia negra? Pregunta Akeno.

Pues como estudio por poco tiempo solo aprendió algunas cosas, además creo que cuando llego a vivir a mi casa se obsesiono con las artes marciales y el control del toki.

Y por ultimo yo realizo una pregunta.

¿Puede utilizar el balance breaker?

Si, si pudo para ese golpe mío probablemente si.

Al día siguiente…

James-sama se había instalado en pocos minutos, además en la azotea de la casa instalo una cámara especial.

Bien Hyoudou-kun, es hora de iniciar nuestro entrenamiento.

Señala la cámara en la azotea.

Esta es una cámara de gravedad aumentada ahí aumentaremos tu toki.

Y esto.

Saca un libro.

Es un libro que habla sobre una fase del sacro aparato que supera diez veces al ímpetu imparable, nada más que este no pone a su usuario en riesgo de muerte.

¿Que quieres decir?

Hyoudou-kun tu y yo intentaremos alcanzar el Divine Breaker.

**Nota: Este fic es para los que ya se leyeron las novelas hasta el capitulo 14, si en el 15, 16 o 17 agregan personajes discúlpenme ya que estos tomos aun no están traducidos 15 y 16, el 17 no ha salido si quiera.**


	3. Señorita Academia Kuoh SUGOI!

**Life 2**

**Señorita Academia Kuoh ¡SUGOI!**

Días después de que James-sama se instalara en la residencia Hyoudou, recibimos a un grupo de seis lindas señoritas, que resultaron ser las piezas de James-sama.

La primera que recibimos se presento como Caprice Bartoli quien es su caballero, una ex espadachín de la Iglesia Católica o mejor dicho una chica que lleva consigo una hacha sagrada muy poderosa y curiosamente tanto Xenovia como Irina la conocían, era de las mismas complexiones de Xenovia y cuando digo de las misma me refiero a todo, su cabello era medianamente largo le caía hasta los hombros y era de color rojo, pero no rojo como el de mi amada Rias este era rojo zanahoria, sus ojos color avellana siempre reflejan un aire tranquilo.(Se conocieron en Italia, luego de una misión de James-sama por parte de las tres grandes facciones).

La segunda era una chica mitad elfo, mitad humano, quien es su reina se presento como Indilwen, pero todos incluyendo a James-sama le decimos Indi-chan, en cuanto a su personalidad diría que es inclusive mas inocente que Asia, tenia unos enormes pechos, creo que si los comparas eran mas grandes que los de Akeno, tenia un largo cabello rubio que caía casi hasta el final de su espalda pero con una trenza de esas de lado a lado de su cabeza, sus poderes pues no puedo decir mucho de ellos pero porta consigo una espada estilo turco, aparentemente su padre era un guerrero importante con poderes muy especiales conocido como Macmur y esa espada pasa de generación en generación a los Macmures y ella era el sexto Macmur y además podía utilizar en combinación su poderosa magia elfica.(Se conocieron en uno de los viajes de James-sama por la península Arábiga cazando un gusano del desierto muy problemático).

La tercera era una maga de fuego quien es un alfil de James-sama se presento como Hitomee Himeragui, era una chica de pelo largo y color como fucsia diría yo, también tenia unos enormes y descomunales pechos, tenia ojos color azul, sus poderes como lo dije antes son las artes ocultas del dominio de la Pyrokinesis(dominio del fuego). Es de personalidad muy severa en ocasiones y muy salida en otras (Se volvieron amigos luego de que ella se involucrara en una pelea contra la Brigada del Caos cerca del Monte Fuji).

La cuarta era su otro caballero y se presento como Vita Kuznetsov, una chica quien fue criada por una orden secreta de radicales y que usa lanzas con los poderes elementales (fuego, tierra, agua, aire, oscuridad, luz, etc.) Y como Xenovia ella guarda sus lanzas en otra dimensión. Ella era algo bajita y de pelo negro, peinada con una coleta hacia el lado y su piel muy blanca, su cuerpo estaba en desarrollo como el de Asia o el de Ravel y sus ojos negros reflejaban una personalidad picara y juguetona (Se conocieron en una cacería de vampiros en Rusia cosa que a Gya-kun no le hizo mucha gracia).

La quinta era una de sus torres, se presento Yuzu Hirano, una chica experta en muchos estilos de artes marciales y control del toki, su poder era inexplicable ante su capacidad de regenerar cualquier herida en un instante por lo cual James-sama suponía que era la descendiente de algún dios caído. Ella era una completa Loli pero un poco más alta que mis kohai Koneko y Ravel, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color café con leche, siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque siempre dice cosas fuera de tono como si fuera lo mas natural (cosas sexuales normalmente), James-sama decía que era la prueba irrefutable de que las mujeres también son pervertidas. (Se conocieron durante una excursión que hizo James-sama a Okinawa).

La sexta era su único peón, se presento como Dánica García una chica de piel un poco bronceada, pelo negro y ojos color azul, tenia un cuerpo aceptable con unos lindos pero no tan grandes pechos, su personalidad era muy, muy alegre, siempre sonriente y feliz, se especializaba en uso de armas de fuego y es una ex cazadora de monstruos muy famosa en Europa. (Se conocieron en España durante la cacería de un demonio suelto, consumió seis piezas de peón a la hora de renacer como demonio).

Luego de que todos estuviéramos en la sala de estar Rias hablo.

Es un gusto conocer a las sirvientas de mi hermano, quienes también son reconocidos en los altos círculos del inframundo, mi familia llamo y todos los tramites para que los siete puedan asistir a la Academia Kuoh a partir de mañana.

Ya veo es un alivio, a pesar de que somos demonios los tramites duraron mas de lo esperado.

James en parte se veía algo aliviado, lo cual me sorprende, por sus facciones duras y su estilo de vestir cualquiera pensaría que es un delincuente. El susodicho se pone de pie y comienza a hablar.

Bueno con la nueva ampliación terminada esta mañana no habrá problema en encontrar acomodo para mis chicas, así que siéntanse como en sus casas niñas.

Ahora yo levanto la mano para preguntar algo.

¿Entonces todos ustedes serán miembros del Club de Ocultismo?

Si aunque la verdad yo quería hacer un club de asesinos a sueldo pero mi hermanita me convenció de que no seria normal.

En eso pude escuchar un globalizado…

¡JAMES-SAN!

De parte de todas sus chicas y no era para menos definitivamente es mas sádico que Akeno, si de eso estoy seguro.

Lo siguiente fue instalar a las chicas en sus habitaciones y luego de eso una sesión de entrenamiento con James-sama.

El estaba en modo balance breaker, pero a diferencia de Valí y yo esta no era una armadura, se componía de un peto, unos guantes negros de acero, ropas negras y una capucha negra.

Ambos entrenábamos con nuestro máximo poder, él tenia una forma en la que sus ropas cambiaban a blanco y la llamaba Espectral Dragon Soul Eater como segunda fase y yo con mi Reina Cardenal Carmesí.

Nos encontrábamos en la cámara de gravedad aumentada, en esos días mi progreso había sido bueno y era capaz de soportar una gravedad aumentada cien veces a la de la tierra.

Luego del entrenamiento hable un poco con James-sama.

¿Oiga James sama puedo preguntarle algo?

Ya te he dicho que me diga James-kun o solo James después de todo somos cuñados ¿no?

O sea ¿que usted aprueba mi relación con Rias?

Claro eres mejor prospecto que el idiota de mi amigo Raiser, no lo tomes a mal no es un mal tipo pero es mas mujeriego que yo… Johnny.

¿Cual Johnny?

No importa, ¿que querías preguntarme?

A si, que usted lleva un collar mas aparte de su sacro aparato, ¿que es?

No lo se con exactitud, lo obtuve en un viaje por Escocia hace dos años, es algo difícil de explicar pero creo que en su momento sabrás de donde vino.

Oiga y ¿por que usted usa el apellido Assler en lugar del Gremory?

A eso, por que en mi país de origen mi familia es una familia de nobles y el apellido Assler significa mucho mas para mi que el Gremory debido a que mi abuelo y mi madre fueron mucho para mi, mi padre quien es el padre de Rias solo me crio por la obligación del contrato y cuando Sirzechs-sama me ofreció ese puesto en el E.D.E.O.M.E no lo pude rechazar, algo mas que quieras saber.

Si, ¿Lo ha hecho con sus sirvientas?

Jajajajajajaja no, soy mujeriego pero no en ese sentido, la verdad es que disfruto de su compañía pero desde aquel día yo he sido capaz de decirle mis sentimientos a una mujer y mucho menos hacerle el amor.

¿Aquel día?

Su expresión se tensa y su mirada refleja un gran vacio.

Sabes yo estaba comprometido antes de ir a la casa Gremory.

Saca un reloj de bolsillo de oro y me enseña la foto dentro de el, en ella estaba una chica rubia de pelo corto y ojos verdes la cual lo agarraba del cuello con una sonrisa y el también sonreía.

¿Qué paso con ella?

Murió hace tres años, justo en el año en que me fui de la casa Gremory, Issei-kun como hombre te doy un consejo, protege a tu amada y da tu vida por ello si es necesario entiendes.

¡SI! Y por favor dígame Isse-kun.

Entendido.

Luego de eso bajamos y…

Isse-kun ¿quieres que te enseñe algo impresionante?

¿Huh? Esta bien.

Bien ven.

Me conduce a su cuarto y cuando entro me conduce hacia otra puerta, cuando la abro…

Ah, esto es el paraíso.

Si lo se son más de diez mil películas porno y todas son yuri edición limitada.

James-kun eres el maestro.

Oh por favor me avergüenzas.

En eso mis divagaciones son interrumpidas por un…

¡PERVERTIDOS!

Todas las chicas tanto las mías como las de James-kun estaban asomadas por la puerta, que era doble.

Así que Onii-chan este es el entrenamiento que le das a mi Isse.

¿James, así que por eso nunca nos dejas entrar a tu cuarto?

En eso James-kun dice con toda la tranquilidad de alguien a quien no lo agarraron con diez mil películas porno.

Por favor como si nunca la hubieran visto bien encontré hoy mismo la cerradura forzada con magia, eso o Isse-kun entro mientras no estaba en la tarde.

¿QUEEEEEEE? Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

Ara, ara pero si Isse apesta haciendo magia.

En ese momento no sabia si sentirme agradecido o insultado por Akeno.

Las cosas se calmaron y al día siguiente James-kun y sus chicas se presentaron en sus clases y a James le toco en la mía. Luego de eso salimos al descanso y hubo un gran alboroto en una de las pizarras informativas. Cuando James, Kiba y yo nos acercamos vimos un gran anuncio que decía.

¡SEÑORITA ACADEMIA KUOH¡

CONCURSO DE BELLEZA.

Vaya sorpresa, podremos ver lindas chicas en bikini, ¿cierto o no Kiba-kun?

James-sama me temo que yo no comparto sus obsesiones con el cuerpo femenino como Isse, ya que yo no soy un pervertido.

Ah ya veo eres un pervertido de clóset.

¡QUUUUE!

Dice Kiba sorprendido quien después tose para retomar la compostura.

Por supuesto que no.

En eso Rias y Akeno van pasando y por supuesto James ya las había abordado.

Oye hermanita no vas a participar en el concurso de belleza.

No, creo que es algo tonto.

Eso o no quieres que los hombres te vean en traje de baño de manera lujuriosa he, he.

El agarra a Rias por la mejilla en eso Kiba me habla.

Oye Isse, tengo que disculparme.

¿Por?

Por que yo pensaba que no había alguien más pervertido y lascivo que tu en el mundo pero si lo hay perdóname.

No había forma en la que me sintiera alagado con esto.

En eso llega James de vuelta.

Oigan que tal y si le jugamos una broma a las chicas.

¿Cómo?

Preguntamos nosotros.

Vamos a la pizarra y las apuntamos en el concurso de belleza.

¿Estas seguro de eso? si se enteran se enojaran con nosotros.

Tranquilo todo va a salir bien.

Luego de hacer la travesura Kiba, James y yo nos alejamos e hicimos un pacto de silencio de hombre a hombre.

Ya en la noche…

Nos encontrábamos en la sala del Club de Ocultismo en el viejo edificio y en eso llega Azazel-sensei.

Oh pero miren si es el viejo Azazel.

James-kun no te veía desde nuestro pequeño encuentro en el Congo como ha ido todo.

Bien.

Y así empezó la reunión que siguió sin contratiempos hasta que…

Moshi, Moshi.

¿Que participar en el concurso de belleza?

En ese momento sentí un gran escalofrió en por todo mi cuerpo.

Los teléfonos de todas las chicas sonaron y el tema de la llamada era el mismo, esto se estaba saliendo de control estaba mas que seguro.

En eso Rias se dirige a mí.

Isse, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

S… s…si lo que tu quieras.

Le has estado haciendo caso al idiota de mi hermano.

En eso un ruido de que se esta abriendo la puerta se escucha pero James es aprendido por sus sirvientas quienes también estaban muy enojadas, bueno todas con excepción de Asia e Indi-chan.

Bien los vamos a castigar no queda de otra.

Un aura sombría empezó a salir de todas las chicas pero James las interrumpió.

Yo tengo que decir algo antes.

Nos agarra a Kiba y a mí y…

Adiós.

Sentí una sensación como de hacerme intangible y luego aparecimos del otro lado de la ciudad.

Bueno lo mejor será dormir en un hotel por esta noche.

¿Que por que?

Si quieres volver a que te den una paliza adelante, yo duermo en un hotel, además el concurso es mañana quiero sobrevivir para tomarle muchas fotos a mi hermana y a las chicas mandárselas a Onii-sama y que se las enseñe a papá.

Nos habíamos metido en un problema, pero conociendo a las chicas ya se les iba a pasar…

**Nota: Este volumen 18 provisional va a tener mucho lifes en intervenciones así que no se preocupen si este life no fue de acción.**


	4. Life 3 La Travesía Comienza

**Life 3**

**Empieza la travesía **

Luego de un mes de entrenamiento con James-sama el nos reunió por que tenia una noticia que darnos…

Bien ya que todos estamos reunidos aquí deben saber la fecha del viaje se adelanto para la semana que viene ante los últimos movimientos de la Brigada del Caos.

Ante esta declaración Rias se puso de pie y hablo con su hermano.

¿A que te refieres?

Sospechamos que hay una gran cantidad de elfos que son partidarios de la Brigada del Caos y se han unido a ellos, están al borde de una guerra civil, como ya saben ha habido muchas facciones que se han unido por completo y a las cuales ya he tenido el gusto de conocer.

¿Que facciones completas? Pregunta Akeno con una cara muy seria.

Si por ejemplo los Lycans, Los Tepes, Los Anonakis y otras más aunque son pequeñas igual son muy peligrosas.

En eso yo pregunto acerca de dos de las facciones que no conocía.

¿Anonakis, Lycans?

Ah si Isse-kun no conoce acerca de estos seres, pues bien los Lycans son hombres lobos básicamente nada más que a diferencia de los de los mitos estos tienen conciencia de lo que hacen. Y los Anonakis son los semidioses de la cultura sumeria, seres que se dicen que vinieron de las estrellas, son los científicos de la Brigada Caos.

Ante tal respuesta quede anonadado, a pesar de que es un gran pervertido sabe muchas cosas.

Bien así que por eso se adelanto el viaje para la próxima semana.

¿Y por que hasta la próxima semana? Pregunta Asia.

A bueno eso es por que el sábado es el concurso de belleza y mi hermano Sirzechs-sama y yo lo hemos determinado como prioridad clase S.

En eso Rias se pega la palma de su mano contra la frente.

No puedo creer que usen la clasificación oficial más alta para cosas como esta.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en Akeno quien no desaprovecho para provocar a Rias.

Ara-ara Rias no tendrás miedo de que yo gane el concurso y luego de eso Isse me desee mas a mi que a ti.

En ese momento un aura muy peligrosa salía de las dos, pero James-sama interrumpe…

A por cierto Rias Otou-sama y Oka-sama vendrán a verte el día del concurso y dijeron que tomaran muchas fotos vergonzosas.

Que como se les ocurre me voy a morir de vergüenza si esto sale en los medios del inframundo, que hare toda mi reputación, es tu culpa Onii-chan.

A James se le dibuja una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Jajajaja que no es el deber de un hermano avergonzar a su hermanita.

Pero si soy mayor que tu.

Si pero siempre he hecho las de hermano mayor.

Rias voltea la cara u cruza los brazos con enojo, la verdad es que cuando actúa de esa manera se ve tan linda…

En eso Dánica-san aparece en la habitación con cara de alarma.

James-san un grupo de Lycans están en la ciudad, los sensores los detectaron pasando el perímetro hace pocos segundos.

A las chicas de James-sama le cambia la expresión completamente y James-sama pone una cara muy seria.

¿Cuantos son?

Son alrededor de cien James-sama.

Bien debemos tratar de atraerlos al las afueras de las ciudad o de lo contrario habrán problemas.

En eso Rias se pone de pie y le hace una pregunta a James-sama.

¿Que clase de problemas?

Pues veras los Lycans desde hace algunos años se descubrió que pueden usar Sacro Aparatos.

En eso la joya de Ddraig empieza a brillar otra vez.

Claro no me extraña, yo tuve un usuario que era un Lycan.

Ante esto yo me sorprendí mucho entonces esto no venia de hace algunos años, después de todo los Lycans son mitad humanos o al menos eso supongo yo.

James-sama nos da las órdenes.

Bien iremos los mas rápidos los atraeremos y nos encargaremos de ellos los demás quédense en la sala del club de Ocultismo y esperen nuevas ordenes, Bien Isse-kun, Kiba-Kun, Vita y Caprice vendrán conmigo.

¡Bien!

Dijimos todos pero antes de marcharnos Rias se puso de pie y me dijo algo al oído.

Isse mi hermano tiene la costumbre de arriesgar mucho en las peleas así que ten cuidado.

No sabia si sentirme nervioso o simplemente dar un paso al costado después de lo que me dijo mi amada Rias.

James-sama, Kiba-kun y yo nos pusimos en marcha e interceptamos al grupo de hombres lobo, eran más de cien, y estos emanaban un aura muy peligrosa y nociva, James-sama les lanzo una bola de magia entre ellos para captar la atención.

Ven perrito, perrito, perrito.

¿James-sama que hace? Pregunta Kiba.

Es obvio no provocarlos para que nos sigan, mira que fue una fortuna interceptarlos antes de que alguien los viera ahora debemos llevarlos a las afueras están listos.

¡Si! Respondimos los dos al unisonó, yo en mi balance breaker Scale Mail.

Corrimos por poco más de cinco minutos cuando llegamos a un campo en las afueras y aprovecho para hacerle una pregunta a James-sama.

¿James-sama vamos a pelear solo nosotros tres contra ellos?

Si quiero ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento y ya te dije que no me llames James-sama.

QUE! Como se le ocurre hacer experimentos en un momento como este.

No lo se simplemente lo hago ¿Por qué?

Así que a esto se refería Rias con lo de que arriesga mucho a la hora de pelear, pero si es un ex capitán como es que hace cosas como estas, la verdad el nerviosismo se me salía por cada poro de mi cuerpo.

En eso James-sama vuelve a hablar.

Bueno creo que los perros ya llegaron.

En eso la horda de hombres lobos llegan y nos rodean y el que parece el líder nos habla.

Vaya, vaya, si aquí tenemos al demonio que ha asesinado a muchos de los nuestros donde están tus lindas damitas nos morimos por darles una mordida.

James-sama con cara seria le responde.

Lo lamento pero no seria justo para ustedes ni divertido para mi, no saben como me gusta aplastar cucarachas como ustedes.

Grrrrrr,grrrrrrr.

Los hombres lobos gruñían y sus auras se intensificaban.

Vamos demonio usa tu balance breaker no nos subestimes.

Oh no de eso nunca, pero yo muestro mi verdadera fuerza sin el sacro aparato.

Soul Sword!

Los hombres lobos se veían sorprendidos.

No, no puede ser esa espada, tu quien eres.

En James-sama se dibuja una sonrisa.

Je, soy uno de los pocos que han hecho un pacto con la oscuridad absoluta y le he vendido mi alma, soy un lych y un demonio también, en pocas palabras soy un devorador de almas.

Rias me había comentado un poco de eso durante estos días, un lych normal seria un muerto en vida, pero ya que James-sama es un Lych-demonio se alimenta de almas ya que su sangre de demonio interfiere con el estado Lych y para mantenerse inmortal.

El poder de James-sama se incremento muy peligrosamente, pude sentir claramente como se movía el suelo y el poder de James- sama se elevaba considerablemente.

Isse-kun lo siento pero creo que me alimentare ahora.

James-sama movió su espada y en eso un rayo de oscuridad atravesó a la mitad del grupo de hombres lobo, podía sentir como el aura de estos se esfumaba y estas se adherían a James-sama.

El grupo restante reconoció rápidamente su derrota, pero antes de que huyera James-sama golpeo a uno con su mano y lo aprendió rápidamente, luego de eso empezó a interrogarlo.

Dime por que la Brigada del Caos los envió.

Jajajaja El señor Elfo del norte se ha unido a nosotros y en estos momentos viaja al El Oral para sabotear la reunión, nosotros solo vinimos a distraerlos aunque no contábamos con un monstruo como tu Jejejejeje.

MALDITO!

James-sama atravesó al hombre lobo con su espada y su aura desapareció adhiriéndose a James-sama, quien se toca la oreja y se comunica con Rias.

Rias avísale a Onii-sama que hay un cambio de planes, partimos inmediatamente.

**Al parecer se esta poniendo interesante, ¿Que pasara con la reunión y el tratado a firmar con los elfos? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio. **


	5. Life 4 problemas en el avión

**Highschool dxd volumen 18 **

**Captain x Boss.**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y yo James Assler estaba en la sala del Club de Ocultismo en la Academia Kuoh e intentaba contactar a mi medio hermano Sirzechs Lucifer. Pero ante la falta de respuesta me estaba exasperando.

Vamos contesta, contesta.

Llevaba media hora esperando con el círculo mágico de comunicación una respuesta hasta que por fin mi irreverente Onii-sama se digno a contestar.

Hola hermano como anda todo por ahí.

La sonrisa que traía en el rostro me exaspero aun más.

Bah! al diablo con tu actitud, sabes que estamos en aprietos con lo de los elfos así que no te hagas el tonto sabes que eso me saca de quicio.

Se lo de los movimientos de La Brigada del Caos y que ya convencieron al señor elfo del norte pero ¿por que te preocupas? Tenemos a los otros a nuestro favor.

Si claro y que tal si estos tipos van y reviven a Majin el dios demonio del desierto y a Pazuzu el príncipe del viento, sabes que no los podríamos vencer, ellos son hitos inclusive en el inframundo y su misión es destruir a la humanidad son monstruos y los elfos tienen las llaves y la magia para revivirlos.

Cálmate quieres deberías comportarte como tal.

Otra vez con eso.

Si recuerda hermanito que eres el elegido por la oscuridad y el pacto que hiciste con esta no es mas que una señal de que eres el elegido para suplantar a Satán, recuerda que tu poder va mas allá de mis limites e inclusive de los Ajuka juntos, los cuatro reyes somos los suplentes de los hijos de Satán pero tu lo eres de nuestro padre.

Eso no es cierto, muchos se volvieron Lyches e hicieron pactos con la oscuridad.

Pero no ha muchos se les dio la Soul Sword, al único que se le dio fue a un Ángel llamado Luzbel quien al igual que tu hizo un pacto con la oscuridad y se convirtió en el primer demonio existente y nuestro padre.

Aun así, sabes que mi poder esta incompleto.

Ah hablas de la Burning Blade.

Si es las espada que cuida el paraíso que Dios le quito a Satán cuando lo envió al infierno, pero he hablado con Michael-san y esta dispuesto a dárnosla con la condición de que la uses solo en emergencias.

Pues como sea yo no he aceptado llevar ningún cargo estúpido y nosotros nos iremos hoy en una hora y aterrizaremos en Sahara Occidental y llegaremos a El Oral en una semana.

Me parece bien así tu paranoia se ira.

NO ESTES TAN TRANQUILO!

JAJAJAJAJA Tranquilo hermanito que carácter te manejas.

Ashhhh me voy tengo que ir a empacar nos vemos.

Nos vemos hermanito y saluda a Rias de mi parte.

Está bien lamento que surgiera esta emergencia por mi descuido.

Tranquilo fue mi culpa por mandarte allí y relevarte de tu deber sin pensarlo.

Luego de esto mi Onii-sama cortó la comunicación y yo me fui a empacar…

**Life 4**

**Problemas en el avión y el lamento de un corazón herido.**

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de la ciudad en el lujoso avión privado de Rias y yo Hyoudou Issei me encontraba extasiado y no paraba de sorprenderme. Nunca me había subido a uno (avión) y esta era mi primera vez que iba a salir de Japón hacia otro país del mundo humano. En eso Rias llega y se sienta a la par mía.

Ya vamos a despegar Isse que te parece mi avión cuando tu seas un demonio de clase alta podrás tener uno también.

Que en serio, en ese momento me imagine yo viajando en uno de estos y rodeado de mis bellas sirvientes demonio lo que me recordó.

James-sam… que diga san usted no tiene un avión.

Si pero un día bebí mucho con mi Onii-sama y apostamos a que yo no podría volarlo tan ebrio como estaba y bueno…

Rias volvía a ver a la ventana con enojo y decía:

Típico de Sirzechs nii-sama y tu son un par de irresponsables, la verdad yo no comparto esa actitud que debe estar en el gen masculino de la familia. ¿Hace cuanto que fue?

Como una semana antes de venir, la verdad Grafía-san nos regaño demasiado pero al final yo trate de convencerla diciendo que como era un Concord este modelo era muy propenso a fallas pero noto mi aliento a alcohol y me quito mi tarjeta y me castigo así que me quede sin avión o al menos es lo que ella cree.

¿A que se refiere James-san? Pregunte yo.

Bueno sabiendo lo que es Grafía-san y sabiendo lo de por si sumamente despreocupado que soy yo hice una cuenta en Islas Caimán para emergencias y me compre un Airbus con una pequeña parte de ese dinero.

Al ver alrededor podía ver la cara de decepción de las siervas de James-sama, digo el es un rey debería comportarse como tal y que rayos le pasa a Sirzechs-sama como es que hace ese tipo de apuestas con su hermano menor cuando debería ser el ejemplo y peor aun por que lo deja beber.

Diez horas después…

Eran eso de las tres de la mañana y James-sama se intentaba comunicar con los pilotos…

Hans por donde vamos, Hans me oyes…tch debe ser la atmosfera que afecta la comunicación iré a preguntarles en la cabina….

Diez minutos después…

James-sama entra con una sonrisa pertubadora.

Ara, ara James-kun ¿le pasa algo? Dice Akeno

Siéntense todos.

Una vez sentados todos James-sama habla.

Bien les tengo una buena, una mala y una peor ¿cual quieren oír primero?

Todos respondimos que primero la buena, luego la mala y después la peor.

Bien la buena es que encontré este ron de trescientos años en el mini bar.

La mala es que ya no hay hielo.

Y la peor es que los pilotos están murieron de algún modo y los controles están dañados.

¡QUEEE!

A eso yo me levante y me dirigí a James-sama.

James-san con todo respeto pero… POR QUE DIABLOS NOS DICE ESTO HASTA AHORA y NO A LA PRIMERA COMO SE DEBE!

Es que no quería preocuparlos.

Todos nos fuimos hacia atrás.

Tranquilos cubrí este avión con poder así que el impacto solo dañara al avión.

En eso sentimos como el avión empezó a caer y el impacto destrozaba el casco del avión pero como dijo James-sama todos estábamos a salvo.

Una vez reincorporados James-sama dijo que descansáramos lo más que podamos y que al amanecer nos moveríamos debido a que muchas criaturas vagan por el desierto en la noche cosa que no me hizo sentir tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente caminamos mucho, había un calor insoportable, el desierto y su arena eran abrasadores y para el atardecer estábamos en una parte rocosa llena de cuevas.

Creo que deberíamos descansar aquí James-san dijo Hitomee una de sus sirvientas.

Hmmmm. No lo se, creo que esta bien.

En una de las nos instalamos para pasar la noche.

James-san etooo, cuando llegaremos.

Creo que para mañana al medio día Indi-chan.

Ya de noche todos nos dormimos, las chicas del grupo Gremory estaban todas cerca de mí tratando de acurrucarse en alguna parte de mí, cuando de repente escuche una guitarra acústica sonar y una canción muy triste se escuche proveniente de afuera de la cueva.

La oscuridad que es inmensa, arranca tu humanidad.

Al perder todo por lo que tú sientas, en un Lych te transformaras.

El ser caído dios de la oscuridad solo y de por vida he de vagar.

Agente del apocalipsis destructor y dador de muerte, muchas almas segaras.

En el nombre de tu amada eternamente devorando almas viviraaa...

La tonada seguía y yo acrobáticamente me salí sin despertar a nadie y para mi sorpresa era James-sama en una roca quien cantaba esa canción la cual continuaba.

Eres el señor de la oscuridad, el que vive para matar.

No volverás a tu hogar, por el mundo condenado estas a vagar.

En es alguien me agarra el brazo, era mi pelirroja favorita Rias quien estaba llorando y dice entre sollozos.

Tenía tiempo de no escuchar esa canción, es tan triste, todavía me saca las lágrimas.

Pero de que habla esa canción, si bien es lúgubre y triste habla sobre un rey de la oscuridad y devorador de almas ¿quien es?

Isse esa canción la escribió mi hermano poco después de que muriera su prometida Marián, esa canción habla sobre el…

**Como que se puso emo el James ¿no? ¿Que pasara cuando lleguen a El Oral? Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo y recuerden comentar no cuesta nada XD**


End file.
